


Before I Wake

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-01
Updated: 2000-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Clara is concerned about Agatha's future.





	Before I Wake

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ _Unnatural Death_ and all its characters belong to Dorothy Sayers.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 16, 2017.

"You haven't answered my question," Clara persisted. 

"It's a horrid question. Come here, my gloomy darling." 

"Mm... -But what would you do?" 

"I should wrap myself in black crepe and wander across the hillsides you used to ride over, crying out for my lost love, and startling the sheep." 

"Now- oh, mind your hip... now _be_ serious, Aggie." 

"Well, I suppose I'd get Mary in to look after me." 

"Charles's girl?" 

"Yes, she'd do it. She's one of us, you know. I'm sure of it." 

"Perhaps... mmm... but don't you think she seemed-" 

But then Agatha succeeded in distracting her. 


End file.
